A la luz de la Luna::
by Full Moon-nya
Summary: Una noche en la casa de Amy, Rouge y Cream viendo un partido puede terminar en otra cosa; y más si estan Sonic y Knux/Mal summary, lo se/ SonicxAmy KnucklesxRouge/Denme una oportunidad


_**Hola queridas y queridos lectores**_

_**Hoy les traigo esta historia por una maldita apuesta que hice con unas amigas y…bueno Perdí T_T**_

_**Es un SonAmy (Ese es la pareja que se me vino a la cabeza) algo tonto ya que mis "Buenas amigas" me agarraron en el peor momento**_

_**Espero que os guste**_

_**No seáis tan malos conmigo, es la primera historia de Sonic…Bueno, la primera que escribo**_

_**Espero que me salga bien, Kaiko-chan Ale-chan **_

_**Declaimer: Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA. Mi pequeña mentecilla no alcanzaría a hacer tremenda obra de arte…Amo a Shadow, Silver y Sonic **__**3 3**_

_**Sin más que decir…**_

_**¡A LEER!**_

_**%&%&%%&&%&%&**_

_**.::A la luz de la luna::.**_

Volví a escuchar el grito desde las sala; un grito de victoria. Me asomé por la cocina y vi a un erizo Azul y a un zorro de dos colas amarillo. Al parecer estaban ganando. Me volví a meter en la cocina para continuar mi labor hasta que escuché otro grito. Volví a asomarme y vi a un equidna rojo abrazado al erizo azul brincando de alegría. Así se pasaron 2 horas; pegados de la tele mientras brincaban y gritaban. Me tenían harta tantos gritos aunque Cream me trataba de calmar

-Vamos Amy, será solo por esta noche-Trato de consolar mis oídos Cream-¿Y tu Rouge? ¿Qué crees?

-Que yo sabía que Knux, Tails y Sonic eran tapados pero no sabía que tanto-Dijo Rouge con su aire sensual de siempre

-Eso sí-Asentí dándole la razón

-Chuu Chuu-Murmuró Cheese

Los gritos seguían y seguían aun después de que el partido había acabado; celebraban las victorias de su equipo y perdidas, repasaban el partido, bebían, comían-Tragaban más bien-, brincaban, pedían, etc…

-Bueno, chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos-Dijo Tails-Chao…

-¡Espera! ¿Qué tal si nos que damos a dormir aquí?-Dijo Sonic

-¡¿EHHH?-Gritamos Rouge y yo-¡¿Estáis bromeando?-Dijimos a coro

-A mi me parece bien-Dijo Cream con una sonrisa

-¡NO! No, no, no no. Eso sí que no-Dije yo negando con ambas manos y con la cabeza

-¿Por qué Amy querida?-Dijo Sonic con carita de angelito-Consideraras que es muy tarde y que de noche será peligroso-Dijo con inocencia

-Vale, quédense-Dije suspirando

Cada quien fue a una habitación. Knuckles, Sonic y Tails dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes. Rouge dormiría en la habitación que estaba a la derecha de la mía y Cream a la de la izquierda. Injusto ¿No? Pero, ellos eran los "invitados" no nosotras

Salí de mi cama y me acerqué a la ventana mirando la hermosa luna que brillaba intensamente en lo alto mientras jugaba a las escondidas con las nubes que danzaban en una suave y lenta danza. Estaba tan distraída que no noté que unas pisadas se me acercaban hasta que sentí unos brazos que me agarraban por detrás. Me sorprendí y pegué un saltito en mi lugar

-Amy~-Sentí un aliento en mi oído que hizo que me estremeciera

-¿S-Sonic?-Dije mientras me volteaba y me perdía en sus ojos verde esmeralda; tan profundos

-¿Quién más sino?-Dijo mientras sonreía de lado. Acercó sus labios a los míos hasta que quedaran a centímetros

-¿Q-q-q-que h-haces?-Dije tratando de empujarlo con toda mi fuerza la cual parecía que se había desvanecido

-Besarte-Dijo mientras juntaba de una vez por todas nuestros labios y cerraba los ojos

Me costó corresponderle con lo aturdida que me había dejado ese beso tan repentino pero poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos, relajándome poco a poco y correspondiéndole. Sentí como sonreía contra mis labios. Me abrasó más fuerte pegándome más a su cuerpo. Mordió mi labio habiendo que gimiera y abriera la boca mientras él se adentraba en mi boca explorando cada lugar de ella

Me fue halando hasta que llegamos a la cama y se tiraba encima de mí soportando su peso para no aplastarme. Empezó a besar mi cuello dejando marcas en el

-Oh~ Que juguetón~-Escuché en la habitación de al lado y me separe de Sonic

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunté confundida

-No sé y no me importa-Dijo mientras seguía con mi cuello

-Pero, a mi si me importa-Dije incorporándome y tratando de zafarme de la prisión creada por los brazos de Sonic

-Vale~-Dijo mientras me dejaba salir

Salí de mi habitación seguida de Sonic y me dirigí a la habitación de donde obviamente venia ese ruido. La habitación de Rouge

Abrí lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y asomé la cabeza; acción que copio Sonic. Lo que vi adentro hizo que me sonrojara y al mirar a Sonic también estaba sonrojado y trataba de disimularlo

Sonic silbó para llamar la atención de los presentes en el cuarto

-¡Vaya, Knuckles! Y yo que te creía tan tonto-Dijo con burla Sonic mientras entraba a la habitación

Pues sí, Rouge tenía un babydoll muuuuy sexy mientras corría por la habitación escapando de Knuckles que tenía tan solo un short. Todo estaba patas arriba

-¿¡Que hacen aquí!-Grito muy sonrojado Knuckles-No se supone que tu la…-Sonic le tapo rápidamente la boca a Knux

-No seas bocasa Knux, cariño-Dijo Rouge

Empecé a reírme; por una razón me parecía muy gracioso

-Venga Sonic, dejémoslo es lo suyo. Tienen derecho ¿No?-Dije mientras halaba a Sonic con una sonrisa pervertida

-Bien~-Dijo Sonic mientras me seguía. Observé a Knux con la mandíbula desencajada y a Rouge con una gran sonrisa pervertida

Esta sería una noche muy larga para ellos

Al entrar a mi habitación Sonic me acorralo contra la paret. Me sonrojé pero le seguí el juego. Beso mi cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa de mi pijama

-S-Sonic-Gemí cuando empezó a morder mi cuello. Paró lo que hacía para besar mis labios

-Te quiero Amy-Dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama

-Y yo a ti Sonic-Dije mientras me dejaba llevar. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y era nuestro único cómplice. Todo ocurre a la luz de la Luna

_**&%$&%$&%$&**_

Entreabrí mis ojos y los volví a cerrar, no tenía ganas de levantarme ahora Traté de levantarme pero sentí algo cálido que me abrazaba fuertemente. Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con unos ojos color esmeralda que me miraban fijamente

-Hola dormilón-Dije mientras le tocaba la nariz juguetonamente

-Hola~ ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Pregunto mientras me daba un beso en los labios

-Más feliz que nunca ¿Y tú?-Pregunte dándole un corto beso en los labios

-Mmm…Déjame pensarlo-Dijo mientras hacia una pausa y se ponía una mano en la barbilla-¡Genial!-Dijo mientras mientras me besaba la frente (¿Aquí son puros besos o qué?)

-Ya es hora de levantarnos-Dije mientras trataba de incorporarme. Oí como Sonic gruñía

-Ahora no me quiero levantar-Dijo _mi _Sonic con voz de niño (Eso me gustó: 3)

-Pero, ya debemos levantarnos, ya es tarde…Aunque pensándolo mejor; yo tampoco quiero moverme de aquí-Dije juguetona

-Vamos a jugar Amy~-Dijo Sonic juguetón mientras me besaba hasta que se nos fuera el aliento

-Tonto-Dije tratando de recuperar el aire

-Pero, soy el tonto más rápido que quieres-Me sonrió con una mirada de dulzura

-Si, el tonto que quiero-Dije con una risita

-Te amo, Amy-Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Yo también te amo, Sonic…

_**%&$&&%&$%**_

**¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Horrible? ¿Una bazofia? ¿Lo borro? **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado Ale Nee-chan, Kaai Nee-chan y Yooia Nee-chan**

**Sé que no me he metido del todo en la personalidad de Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge…En fin, de todos. Es mi primer one-shot de Sonic, tenéis que comprender**

**Aquí tenéis el one-shot de la apuesta chicas~**

**Sonic: He de admitir que estas mejorando. Pero, aun no llegas a ser genial como yo**

**Te pareces a Black Star en lo egocéntrico, Sonic**

**Sonic: ¿Y quién rayos es ese?**

**B*S: ¡AQUÍ ESTOY SIMPLES MORTALES! ¡ADMIRAD A UN DIOS TA BIG CO…*Callado por un libraso***

**Cállate B*S, arruinas la poca tranquilidad que hay**

**B*S:¡Y TU! ¿¡COMO NO CONOCES A ALGUIEN TAN BIG COMO YO!**

**Sonic: Bueno, chicas, os mando un beso: MUUUUUUUA…Ahora, yo me las piro**

**B*S: ¡O HUYAS, COBARDE!**

**¡Valla carrera pegó Sonic!**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima**

**Full Moon-Nya **


End file.
